WINGLESS
by Lady Akribos-san
Summary: Traducción de la obra Wingless, de perfectworry. Los viajeros llegan a un mundo donde algunas personas tienen orejas de gato y los niños participan en peligrosas batallas de hechizos. Con ayuda, deberán luchar para conseguir la pluma de Sakura.
1. Capítulo 1 Sin destino

**Disclaimer**: Tsubasa y Loveless no nos pertenece, sino que pertenece a sus autores originales. Sin ánimo de lucro.

**NdT: **esta historia no es mía, sino que es una traducción del fanfic Wingless, de perfectworry.

**Capítulo uno: Sin Destino**

Fay fue el primero en despertar en el siguiente mundo. Se levantó y contempló cuanto lo rodeaba. La habitación era sencilla; había un escritorio con un extraño objeto cuadrado sobre él, una cama donde Sakura y Syaoran dormían juntos con Mokona, y un tocador. Kurogane y él mismo estaban sobre un par de futones en el suelo.

Al principio, Fay apenas pudo identificar qué era lo que estaba, de algún modo, fuera de lugar en ese mundo. Podía sentir en el aire el tenue tirón de la magia, el sentimiento localizado alrededor del tercer dedo de su mano izquierda, cosa que encontraba curiosa. Fay se echó hacia atrás y se frotó los ojos, después los volvió a abrir, intentando despejar la vista.

Sakura se dio la vuelta en su sueño, dejando de encarar a Syaoran para encararlo a él, y Fay se dio cuenta de qué era lo que se veía diferente en ella. Se preguntó no lo había visto antes, ahora que lo había entendido. Sobre su cabeza había dos pequeñas y delicadas orejas de gato, del mismo color marrón claro que su cabello, y de un ligero color rosado por dentro. Fay vio también una cola de gato a juego enroscada en su pierna. Entonces miró a Syaoran, bastante seguro de que él también habría adquirido estos apéndices adicionales, aunque éstos se parecían más a los de un perro. Rió por lo bajo, recordando su estancia en Outo, antes de centrar su atención en Kurogane.

Su risa se convirtió en una carcajada irreprimible cuando las vio; sobre la cabeza de Kurogane había dos puntiagudas orejas negras, y cuando avanzó para mirar, descubrió una cola negra con el pelo encrespado. No pudo evitar estirarla.

Kurogane se levantó de golpe y se dio la vuelta, cogiendo a Fay por sorpresa.

- Cachorro grande –se rió Fay.

- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? –gruñó Kurogane-. Pensaba que por fin habíamos dejado esos estúpidos nombres atrás.

Fay sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, señalando hacia el espejo que había sobre ellos sin decir nada. Kurogane se levantó para mirarse, y Fay lo siguió. Se sorprendió al ver que él _no_ había adquirido los complementos que sus compañeros tenían.

- ¿Cómo es que _tú_ no las tienes? –preguntó Kurogane, mientras se estiraba las orejas de perro. Fay se encogió de hombros y alzó las manos, la auténtica imagen de la inocencia. Realmente no tenía ni idea.

El alboroto despertó a Sakura y a Syaoran, quienes se incorporaron con cara de sueño. Fay sonrió al ver que Syaoran se alejaba rápidamente de su princesa, ruborizándose.

- Buenos días –dijo Fay alegremente. Les indicó que se mirasen en el espejo. El único que tampoco había ganado cola ni orejas era Mokona.

- E… eh? –Sakura se sonrojó y se cubrió sus orejas de gato con las manos-. ¿Se me ve rara? –preguntó, paseando la mirada del espejo hacia Syaoran y hacia el espejo de nuevo. Syaoran sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, mientras cubría sus propias orejas. Sakura tomó sus manos en las suyas, de manera que ninguno de los dos pudiese ocultar su nueva apariencia.

- Opino que estás mona, Sakura-chan –Fay sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

- ¿De veras?

- Estás encantadora. Como un gatito.

Sakura le sonrió, y su corazón se derritió ligeramente.

- Bueno, pues yo creo que son estúpidas –dijo Kurogane-. Cuanto antes nos deshagamos de ellas, mejor. ¿Hay plumas en este mundo, bollo?

- ¡Mokona no es un bollo! –Mokona saltó de los cojines a la cabeza de Kurogane, donde se agarró a las nuevas orejas de perro. Kurogane intentó quitárselo de encima, pero éste se negó a soltarse.

- Mokona, ¿notas alguna pluma en este mundo? –interrumpió Fay.

Mokona paró un momento, sin soltarse de Kurogane. Sus orejas se levantaron, para después bajarse de nuevo. Realizaron una serie de movimientos que, en algunos mundos, podrían identificarse como señales de navegación.

- Es difícil de decir –admitió-. Hay mucha magia en este mundo, pero Mokona _cree_ que hay una pluma en algún lugar.

- Vamos a buscarla, pues –dijo Kurogane secamente.

- Bien, entonces, vamos.

Fay siguió a Kurogane fuera de la habitación. Ellos dos fueron primero, seguidos por Syaoran y finalmente Sakura y Mokona, sólo por si acaso. Sin embargo, no había necesidad de preocuparse, ya que fueron saludados por una cara familiar: Sorata Arisugawa asomó la cabeza desde una de las puertas del pequeño vestíbulo, sonriendo abiertamente y saludándolos con la mano. Él tampoco tenía orejas.

- ¡Sorata-san! –gritó Syaoran, sorprendido.

- ¿Me he presentado? –preguntó Sorata; su acento era igual que el que tenía la República de Hanshin.

- Ah… esto… umm… yo… -tartamudeó Syaoran. Se retorció las manos.

- Debéis haber conocido otro yo –Sorata sonrió, y los demás se sorprendieron-. Estoy al tanto de lo de los otros mundos, y de lo de las esencias de las personas –paseó la mirada de unos a otros para asegurarse de que entendían lo que decía-. Arashi y yo le debemos un favor a la Bruja Dimensional.

Fay y Kurogane se miraron por encima de las cabezas de Syaoran y Sakura, alzando las cejas. Sonaba muy familiar; ¿quizás además de las esencias, las circunstancias eran también de alguna forma parecidas en todos los mundos? No tuvieron mucho tiempo para filosofar, ya que Arashi apareció ante ellos.

- No les hagas estar en el vestíbulo –dijo, empujando a Sorata hacia un lado e indicándoles que la siguieran al pequeño comedor. Apenas había espacio para los seis alrededor de la mesa baja, de manera que Sakura y Syaoran compartieron un lado, al igual que Kurogane y Fay. Sorata y Arashi se sentaron juntos en una esquina, con las manos cogidas sobre la mesa.

- Mi esposa sabía que ibais a venir –dijo Sorata alegremente-. Espero que la habitación sea cómoda.

- Sí, muchas gracias –dijo Sakura con entusiasmo. Sonrió ampliamente a Sorata y Arashi; aunque había dormido la mayoría del tiempo en la República de Henshin, recordaba su amabilidad hacia ella y sus compañeros y esperaba poder pagárselo de alguna forma en este mundo.

Fay estaba mirando a Syaoran, quien se sonrojó un poco por la exuberancia de Sakura. Fay no creía que fuese por su alegre personalidad, todo al contrario, sino por haber sido colocado junto a ella en la única cama, en vez de en el suelo en un futón.

- Sólo tenemos los dos futones –dijo Arashi, interrumpiendo la conversación silenciosa que Fay y Syaoran habían estado teniendo mediante miradas y pequeños gestos. Fay intentó no sentirse avergonzado-. Espero que a vosotros dos no os importe compartir la cama.

- ¡Oh, no! ¡No mucho! –la sonrisa de Sakura se ensanchó y Syaoran se sonrojó aún más. Ella se giró hacia él, con el ceño fruncido-. A menos que Syaoran-kun…

- ¡Ah! No –Syaoran negó con la cabeza, y la sonrisa de Sakura volvió.

Arashi alzó las cejas y dirigió una sonrisa conocedora a Sorata, Fay y Kurogane, que los dos primeros le devolvieron amablemente. Kurogane simplemente asintió bruscamente y apartó la mirada.

- ¿Avergonzado, Kuro-tan? –preguntó Fay mientras caminaban por la ciudad. Mokona estaba seguro de que había una pluma en algún lugar, pero era incapaz de decir dónde exactamente. No podían hacer nada excepto salir y explorar de la forma antigua.

- ¿De qué? –Kurogane frunció el ceño. No apartó la vista de la espalda de Syaoran.

- Oh, _tú_ lo sabes –rió Fay, alzando las cejas.

- ¿Por tu idiotez? Sí, de hecho lo estoy.

Fay rió de nuevo, pero no insistió en el tema.

Igual que en la República de Hanshin, Sorata y Arashi les habían prestado algo de ropa adecuada y una explicación sobre la magia que Fay y Mokona notaban en el aire. Había un sistema allí, basado en batallas de hechizos realizadas mediante palabras en equipos de dos, un luchador que efectuaba el daño al otro equipo, y el sacrificio, que lo aceptaba. A diferencia de la República de Hanshin, donde todo el mundo poseía un _kudan_, aquí no todos tenían un "verdadero nombre", y por lo tanto no todos participaban en estas batallas. Incluso con sus fuertes poderes espirituales, Arashi no sabía si podrían unirse al sistema o no.

- Si estáis destinados a formar parte del juego, lo sabréis. Vuestro nombre aparecerá en alguna parte de vuestro cuerpo –había girado un poco el cuello hacia un lado, mostrándoles las extrañas letras que formaban el nombre que compartía con Sorata: FATELESS.

Por el momento, ninguno de ellos se había encontrado una marca parecida, pero Arashi también les había advertido que a veces las marcas tardaban en salir. Era posible que, aunque tuviesen nombres verdaderos, encontrasen la pluma y se marchasen sin haberlos descubierto.

Arashi y Sorata no dieron ninguna explicación sobre las orejas y la cola, simplemente intercambiaron una mirada conocedora y les dijeron que quizás sería mejor si lo descubrían por ellos mismos. Sorata había puesto una expresión rara, ganándose un golpe de Arashi con un abanico que ninguno de ellos había visto antes. Éste desapareció tan pronto como lo vieron.

Ahora los cuatro viajeros paseaban por la ciudad, esperando captar alguna vibración más fuerte de la pluma. Mokona iba sentado en la cabeza de Kurogane, ideal por su altura ya que era el más alto, con las orejas levantadas, buscando algo que les pudiese dar una pista sobre el paradero de la pluma.

La gente los miraba con curiosidad, pero nunca durante mucho rato. Algunos tenían las orejas de gato y la cola, aunque otros no. Parecía haber una especie de pauta en ello. Todos los niños que vieron las tenían, así como algún adulto, aunque la mayoría tenían una apariencia normal.

Los ojos de Mokona no se abrieron, pero éste cayó de su asiento, tapándose las orejas con las patas. Kurogane lo cogió fácilmente con una mano.

- ¿Qué pasa, bollo?

- ¿Kuro-malo no lo ha oído? –preguntó Mokona, destapándose una oreja cuidadosamente. Sakura extendió el brazo y éste saltó de la mano de Kurogane hacia el cálido abrazo de ella. Le acarició la cabeza suavemente y la expresión de tristeza desapareció de su cara.

- ¿Oír qué?

- Ha sonado como "fwing". Ha hecho que los oídos de Mokona doliesen –Mokona se sacudió-. Y Mokona no podía sentir la pluma, pero ahora puede otra vez.

- Bien, eso es bueno –dijo Fay-. Al menos has captado las ondas de la pluma de nuevo.

Mokona asintió.

- ¡Mokona lo intentará con fuerza y se asegurará de no volver a perder las vibraciones de la pluma!

La siguiente vez que ocurrió, los demás también lo sintieron. Sakura se cubrió las orejas y Syaoran la abrazó, colocando sus propias manos sobre las de ella. Mokona estaba encogida entre ellos. Fay hizo una mueca de dolor, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, e incluso Kurogane hizo rechinar los dientes.

- Esta vez ha sido mucho más fuerte que la anterior –gimió Mokona-. ¡Y ha ahogado por completo las ondas de la pluma!

Fay pensó sobre eso a lo largo del camino de vuelta al complejo de apartamentos donde vivían Sorata y Arashi. Era más que un simple y desagradable pitido, había un rastro de magia en él. Podía ser eso lo que ahogaba las ondas de la pluma cuando Mokona lo oía.

- Ése era el sonido de otro sistema –explicó Sorata cuando volvieron-. Si os encontráis con ellos y están listos para luchar, oiréis ese sonido.

- Mokona no se encontró con nadie.

- Estábamos en el parque –dijo Syaoran-. Apenas había gente cerca de nosotros.

- Entonces es posible que hayáis oído el sonido de dos unidades juntándose –meditó Sorata.

- El hecho de que todos lo hayáis oído significa que es probable que tengáis nombres, a menos que… -Arashi negó con la cabeza-. Deberíais mirar si los tenéis mientras os preparáis para ir a dormir. Suelen aparecer durante la pubertad, pero teniendo en cuenta que éste no es vuestro mundo, es difícil precisar.

- Esa pluma que estáis buscando… ¿es muy especial, verdad? –preguntó Sorata.

Sakura asintió.

- Entonces quienquiera que la tenga, probablemente no la entregará por las buenas. Si tenéis nombres, tendréis las habilidades mágicas para luchar contra ellos y conseguirla –esto no sorprendió a ninguno de ellos. Se había convertido en la norma de la caza de plumas.

Fay hizo una mueca ante la idea de tener que usar magia; se debatía entre su promesa y ayudar a Sakura, a quien había tomado mucho cariño. A su lado, Kurogane se animó ante la promesa de una lucha; no importaba qué tipo de lucha fuese, él estaba preparado. Una parte de él sabía que no era eso lo que la Princesa Tomoyo había querido decir con aprender el verdadero significado de la fuerza, pero a él le hizo ilusión a pesar de todo.

- Tendremos que salir mañana a buscar otra vez –Kurogane sonrió de forma lobuna. Estaba mucho más entusiasmado ahora que tenía una pelea que esperar. Los demás lo conocían lo suficiente para saber que lucharía por a pluma con las manos desnudas si no tenía la magia necesaria para hacerlo de la forma habitual.

- Mientras tanto, deberíais descansar –sugirió Sorata-. Aquí estaréis a salvo, así que no os preocupéis. Mi esposa y yo os protegeremos, y además este es un mundo amistoso.

- Que durmáis bien –dijo Arashi.


	2. Capítulo 2 Sin memoria

**Capítulo dos: Sin memoria **

Sakura cogió el camisón que Arashi le había dejado en la cama y se metió discretamente en el baño, mientras los otros tres se giraban de espaldas para cambiarse.

- No veo ningún nombre –dijo Syaoran, girando a izquierda y derecha para examinar su espalda tan bien como podía. Al no ver nada, se puso la sudadera larga que Sorata le había prestado.

- Yo tampoco –dijo Fay. Se retorció de formas que Kurogane creía imposibles, mirando la parte trasera de sus rodillas y las plantas de los pies.

Kurogane sacudió la cabeza. Estaba un poco aliviado, ya que no estaba seguro de si confiaba suficiente en Fay para depender de él en una batalla. Los mundos que habían visitado tenían una extraña forma de emparejarlo con él como por defecto, ya que Sakura y Syaoran estaban claramente unidos por _hitsuzen_. Al menos, se dijo Kurogane, era por defecto, en vez de pensar en la _otra_ posibilidad, la cual lo incomodaba.

- ¿Estáis todos decentes? –Sakura llamó con cuidado en la puerta de papel, y Syaoran la abrió, incitándola a entrar-. No he encontrado ningún nombre –dijo ella-. Aunque espero hacerlo. Quiero ser capaz de ayudaros a buscar mis plumas. Habéis hecho mucho por mí.

- Princesa… -Syaoran se inclinó mientras la ayudaba a meterse en la cama. Se sonrojó.

- Ah, joven… -comenzó a decir Fay, pero Kurogane le dio un codazo en las costillas y por una vez se calló. Mirando atrás, fue bueno que lo hiciese. El pobre Syaoran habría explotado si Fay hubiese acabado la frase. Kurogane se preocupaba por el chico más de lo que dejaba ver.

- Miraremos otra vez por la mañana –dijo Kurogane-. Con nombres o sin, conseguiremos tu pluma de manera que podamos irnos de este mundo y quitarnos estas estúpidas orejas.

Fay rió y le tiró de la cola. Se apartó antes de que Kurogane pudiese agarrarlo.

- ¡El cachorro grande está enfadado!

- Pues claro que estoy enfadado –gruñó él-, y esos estúpidos nombres no ayudan.

- Pero ahora _pareces_ un cachorro grande –provocó Fay, que se precipitó hacia la puerta.

- No me lo recuerdes.

Kurogane se giró hacia Fay, que tropezó con el futón y se estrelló contra la puerta de papel.

- ¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Sorata, apareciendo de nuevo en el corredor. Encendió la luz y vio a Fay en el suelo entre las astillas y los restos del _shoji_.

- No –dijo Fay, sonriéndole-. Bueno, en realidad sí. Hemos roto la puerta. Lo sentimos.

Kurogane puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos. El maldito mago había roto la puerta, y le daba la sensación de que le tocaría a él arreglarla, igual que la última vez que habían hecho una reparación, en el país de Koroyo.

- La arreglaremos –insistió Syaoran.

- Ellos la han roto, ellos pueden arreglarla –Arashi se cruzó de brazos. Kurogane abrió la boca para protestar, pero el abanico apareció en sus manos y recordó el golpe que le había dado a Sorata, así que decidió no decir nada-. Lo haréis, ¿verdad?

Kurogane gruñó en asentimiento. Su sospecha se confirmó. Él hizo toda la faena mientras Fay "supervisaba", igual que la última vez. Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

- Si ni siquiera he roto la maldita cosa –rezongó mientras barnizaba el papel nuevo-. No ha sido culpa mía.

- ¡Pero Kuro-pii me perseguía!

- Porque me has tirado de la cola.

Fay rió y le miró de nuevo las orejas negras y la cola. Adivinando sus intenciones, Kurogane le sujetó la mano antes de que le volviese a tirar de las orejas.

- No entiendo por qué tú no las tienes –murmuró Kurogane-. Te quedarían bien –Fay lo miró sorprendido-. Quiero decir –tartamudeó el otro-, propiamente estúpidas, eso es –Fay arrugó la nariz, pero no dijo nada.

Siguieron trabajando en silencio. O Kurogane trabajó en silencio mientras Fay "supervisaba" en relativo silencio, excepto por alguna risita ocasional. Arashi se quedó a mirar. (Kurogane se preguntó por qué no le decía a Fay que ayudase).

- Kuro-muy es bueno con las manos –comentó Fay sobre las dos de la madrugada.

- He arreglado puertas antes –explicó, alisando el papel una última vez-. Son bastante frágiles.

- Ya me he dado cuenta. ¿Kuro-pon también atravesó una?

- No –respondió Kurogane-. Simplemente no eres la primera persona que lanzó a través de una.

Fay rió.

- Oh, esperaba ser tu primera vez.

Arashi, todavía sentada bajo el _kotatsu_, sonrió ligeramente a escondidas. Ninguno de los dos lo vio. Kurogane apoyó la puerta contra la pared.

- Deja que el pegamento se seque durante la noche –dijo Arashi-. Puedes ponerla en su sitio por la mañana.

Se levantó, poniéndose bien la bata de seda, y desapareció tras otra puerta similar (ésta aún entera). Los dos hombres volvieron a la pequeña habitación que compartían para encontrar a Sakura, Syaoran y Mokona dormidos. Sakura estaba de lado, abrazando a Mokona como una muñeca, y Syaoran estaba en el suelo junto a ella, con la cabeza apoyada en el borde de la cama.

Kurogane hizo el gesto de apagar la luz, pero Fay lo paró. Se arrodilló junto a Syaoran y señaló la planta de su pie, haciendo gestos a Kurogane para que mirase. Éste entrecerró los ojos para ver; no pudo entender las letras, pero entendió lo que Fay quería decir. Asintió para indicar que le entendía y apagó la luz. Fay tapó a Syaoran con su manta y se tumbó en su futón sin nada para taparse.

- Estoy acostumbrado al frío –dijo en voz baja a modo de explicación.

Cuando se levantaron la mañana siguiente, Fay se encontró en el futón de Kurogane. Éste abrió un ojo y la frase _si las miradas mataran_, o su equivalente celesiano, atravesó la mente del mago. Rodó de vuelta a su futón.

- Acostumbrado al frío, ¿eh? –siseó Kurogane, y Fay se encogió de hombros e hizo el gesto de dormir. No se había dado cuenta ni siquiera de que lo había hecho.

Se levantaron y se vistieron antes que Sakura y Syaoran. Por el aspecto que tenían, hubiesen dormido todo el día de no ser por el ruido causado por Kurogane mientras colocaba la puerta y el intento de ayuda de Fay.

- No la rompas de nuevo, mago idiota –gruñó Kurogane, olvidando por un momento hablar en voz baja-. No ayudes. Sólo… supervisa.

Fay sonrió de forma traviesa.

- Ah, buenos días, Syaoran-kun –dijo mientras esquivaba el intento de Kurogane de golpearlo-. O supongo que sería mejor decir buenas tardes.

- ¡Tarde! –gritó Syaoran, saltando y despertando a Sakura-. ¡He dormido demasiado! ¡Deberíamos estar buscando las plumas!

- No pasa nada –dijo Fay-. Necesitábamos acabar de poner la puerta –se agachó otra vez-, y vosotros dos necesitáis descansar mientras estemos en mundos seguros como éste. Nunca sabes cómo será el siguiente. ¿No es lo que dijo la Bruja Dimensional? Habrá mundos llenos de mentirosos, mundos llenos de criminales. Deberíais descansar mientras podáis.

- Cr-creo que tienes razón –dijo Syaoran. Se sonrojó y apartó la mirada. Sus ojos se posaron sobre el futón sin manta de Fay, y miró la que había arrugada en el suelo junto al lugar donde había estado durmiendo.

Fay alzó una mano antes de que Syaoran pudiese darle las gracias.

- No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado al frío –Kurogane se rió, pero rápidamente hizo ver que tosía mientras acababa de poner la puerta en su sitio-. Además, anoche descubrí algo. Mírate la planta del pie.

Syaoran le lanzó una mirada extrañada, y se giró para poder mirarse. Allí, en la planta del pie, había unas letras extrañas como las que Arashi tenía en el cuello. Syaoran entrecerró los ojos; las letras se parecían a las del país de Jade, igual que las que su padre le había enseñado en las ruinas. Le pareció que hacía una eternidad de eso, mientras identificaba torpemente las letras, MEMORY, y después algo extraño e indistinto. Frunció el ceño, inseguro del significado, pero de repente perdió el equilibrio. Kurogane lo sujetó.

- No quiero tener que arreglar la maldita puerta otra vez –dijo, y Syaoran asintió, plantando los dos pies en el suelo.

- ¿Sakura-chan tiene una también?

Sakura se frotó los ojos medio dormida y se giró para mirarse también la planta del pie. Había unas letras; MEMORYLESS.

- Así que habéis descubierto vuestros verdaderos nombres –dijo Sorata. Su costumbre de aparecer de repente empezaba a molestarlos. Sakura asintió, avergonzada de mostrarle la planta del pie. En el País de Clow, eso se consideraba un insulto, una falta de respeto. Encogió los dedos-. Entonces debería enseñaros cómo funcionan las batallas de hechizos –dijo-. Puedo explicar lo básico durante la comida. ¿O debería decir el desayuno?


	3. Capítulo 3 Sin hogar

**Capítulo tres: Sin Hogar**

Igual que el Sorata de la República de Hanshin, el de aquí era profesor de historia. Usó una marioneta para explicarles cómo funcionaba el sistema de lucha, incluyendo una breve explicación sobre la Academia de las Siete Voces, donde estudiaban los luchadores y los sacrificios.

- ¿Alguna pregunta? –inquirió Sorata, soltando la marioneta. Los demás negaron, pero Syaoran alzó la mano.

- Arisugawa-san… -empezó el chico, pero Sorata lo interrumpió.

- Sólo Sorata –dijo-. O Sora-chan.

- Uhm, pues, Sorata-san –Sorata- hablas distinto al resto de gente de aquí. ¿Es una variante antigua de tu idioma?

Sorata rió.

- Es un acento de Osaka, Syaoran-kun.

Syaoran se sonrojó y apartó la mirada.

- L-lo siento.

- ¿El otro Sorata usaba una versión antigua de su idioma? –preguntó éste, apoyándose en la pared y con los pies aún bajo el _kotatsu_-. Me interesan los otros mundos en los que habéis estado. Quizás me podríais contar cosas sobre ellos después de cenar, pero mientras tanto os recomiendo que sigáis buscando la pluma ahora que sabéis como luchar. Aún faltan unas horas para que oscurezca. No es peligrosa esta zona por la noche, pero no os perdáis.

Salieron juntos, esta vez con un poco de dinero de Sorata y un mapa de la estación de tren que había cerca. Con la ayuda de Mokona, fueron capaces de moverse con el tren.

- Mokona sabe que está en la ciudad, pero Mokona no está seguro de dónde –susurró. Sakura lo llevaba en sus brazos como si fuese un juguete para no atraer mucho la atención. Fueron en dirección contraria al parque en el que habían estado el día anterior, con la intención de volver caminando al apartamento de Arashi y Sorata.

Fay se frotó la mano. Sentía una picazón en el dedo anular izquierdo que no conseguía quitarse y se preguntó si tendría relación con la concentración de magia que sentía.

Mientras paseaban, sintieron el molesto sonido de otra unidad chocando contra la suya. Kurogane estaba tenso. No quería que el chico y la princesa luchasen. Se dio cuenta de que no quería que la princesa resultase herida, pero como sacrificio, era precisamente ése su deber durante la batalla. Pese a su anterior alivio, estaba empezando a desear tener él también un nombre de manera que pudiese luchar en su lugar. Se preguntó cuando había empezado a preocuparse tanto por ellos.

- ¿Alguna pista, Mokona? –susurró Sakura. Mokona negó.

Las vibraciones de la pluma iban y venían como olas, a veces un poco más fuertes, pero normalmente Mokona apenas podía sentirlas. Lo único que sabía es que se encontraba en algún lugar del país.

Syaoran se paró de golpe, haciendo que Sakura casi chocase contra él. Éste la sujetó.

- Un _jinja_ –dijo Kurogane, alzando la vista hacia las puertas-. También hay en mi mundo.

- Son como un santuario, ¿verdad? –preguntó Syaoran. Kurogane asintió. El chico miró con nostalgia los grandes y antiguos pilares y los jardines que había más allá.

- ¿Por qué no entramos? –sugirió Sakura, sintiendo la curiosidad de Syaoran. Lo tomó de la mano y pasó por debajo de las grandes puertas dando saltitos, llevando al chico con ella. Él la siguió de buen grado.

Kurogane guió a Syaoran por el santuario, explicándole qué partes coincidían con los de su mundo y para qué servían. El joven estaba fascinado. Sakura y Fay deambularon sin prisas por los jardines, observándolo todo de una forma más superficial.

Compraron la buenaventura por 50 yenes. Fay le pidió a la _miko_ que se la leyera mientras Sakura descifraba la suya. Viendo que el mago fruncía el ceño, la sacerdotisa le dijo que si no le gustaba, podía atarla con las otras malas fortunas y así no se cumpliría. Fay lo deseó. Hizo el nudo tan fuerte como pudo.

- ¿No te ha salido buena suerte, Fay-san? –preguntó Sakura, cubriendo sus manos con las suyas. Frunció el ceño y lo miró a la cara, señalando la piel enrojecida de su dedo. Fay sacudió la cabeza.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

Con cuidado, Sakura desdobló su buenaventura y se la mostró a Fay, que frunció el ceño ante los complicados caracteres.

- Creo que dice que encontraré lo que busco. Syaoran-kun me enseñó a leer el idioma cuando estábamos en Shura, y éste se parece mucho.

- Pues guárdalo –dijo él, casi melancólicamente-. Espero que se haga realidad.

Ella sonrió y metió su fortuna en el monedero que le había dado Arashi. Éste se parecía mucho a Mokona.

Se sentaron en un banco y Sakura les dio a los pájaros pequeños trozos de su comida, un tipo de fruta confitada sobre una galleta. Ella había dicho que eran fresas, pero Fay estaba casi seguro de que en su mundo las llamaban cerezas.

Kurogane y Syaoran llegaron poco después. Syaoran estaba completamente rojo. Fay se estaba empezando a preocupar por el constante flujo de sangre hacia la cabeza del chico. Cuando se acercaron al lugar donde estaban sentados, Syaoran se sonrojó aún más y alargó una mano. Sujetaba lo que parecía un pequeño monedero de seda rosa ricamente bordado.

- P-para ti, princesa.

Sakura se ruborizó y aceptó el regalo, tartamudeando. Le sonrió, y Fay vio que Kurogane extendía una mano hacia el chico por si se desmayaba.

- Es para encontrar objetos perdidos –explicó Syaoran-. Quiero decir, eh, no es que necesites… haré cualquier cosa para encontrar…

- Me encanta, muchas gracias –Sakura apretó el amuleto contra su pecho, se levantó y plantó un rápido beso en la mejilla de Syaoran. Éste casi se desmayó.

- A-aquí pone para qué sirve –explicó él, señalando unos caracteres dorados bordados en la seda-. Y Kurogane-san dice que éste es el nombre del santuario. Significa "templo del reino brillante".

No estaban más cerca de encontrar la pluma, pero Sakura parecía tan contenta con el amuleto que no importaba. Habían disfrutado su desvío, aunque ya empezaba a oscurecer. Volvieron deprisa, mientras Mokona se esforzaba por detectar algún incremento de las ondas de la pluma, aunque sin éxito.

- Puu –dijo, desplomándose en los brazos de Sakura cuando llegaron al apartamento-. Hemos vuelto.

- Bienvenidos –dijo Arashi, saludándolos con una reverencia-. ¿Habéis tenido suerte en vuestra búsqueda?

- No –contestó Sakura tristemente-, pero Syaoran-kun me ha comprado un amuleto para encontrar objetos perdidos, y estoy segura de que pronto lo conseguiremos.

- Qué bonito por parte de Syaoran –gritó Mokona, saltando a los brazos del chico-, ¡pero encontraremos la pluma de todas formas!

- Con la ayuda de Mokona, seguro que sí –Mokona le sonrió.

- ¿Os habéis metido en alguna pelea? –preguntó Sorata.

- Hemos oído algunos de esos sonidos, pero no hemos peleado –contestó Syaoran-. No estábamos suficientemente cerca, y Mokona no ha notado más fuerte la pluma cuando sonaban, así que no era buena idea arriesgarse.

Kurogane sonrió, orgulloso.

Se sentaron otra vez alrededor del _kotatsu_. Hacía calor de día, pero las noches aún eran frías. Arashi preparó té verde, que bebieron mientras Sakura le contaba a Sorata sus experiencias en los otros mundos, con la ayuda de sus compañeros y las imitaciones de Mokona.

- Espero que así esté bien –dijo Sakura, bajando la vista-. No pude pagar la amabilidad que nos mostraron Arashi y Sorata en la República de Hanshin, así que…

- Ha sido muy interesante –comentó Sorata-. Especialmente Shura. Se parece mucho a algunos fragmentos de la historia de aquí. También tenemos _jinjas_, como la que habéis visto hoy, y el mundo flotante, aunque hoy en día está desapareciendo –parecía un poco triste, y a Syaoran le recordó mucho al otro Sorata.

- Gracias por la historia –Arashi se levantó ágilmente y recogió las tazas-. Ahora deberíais descansar, si mañana vais a seguir buscando.

Esa noche, había otra manta doblada en el suelo en el lugar en el que Syaoran había dormido.

- Esta noche quédate en tu futón –masculló Kurogane, después de asegurarse de que los chicos dormían.

Fay frunció el ceño y se tapó con la manta. Le costó bastante dormir a causa del picor de la mano. De niño, en una ocasión le había salido una erupción en las manos por coger hojas de hiedra venenosa en vez de coger de frambuesa, ya que le daban miedo las espinas de éstas. Las espinas resultaron mejores que la erupción. Fay se giró, alejándose de Kurogane, e intentó no pensar en Celes.

Tan pronto como oyó que Arashi y Sorata ya estaban levantados, Fay se levantó también y salió de puntillas de la habitación.

- Si no es molestia, prepararé el desayuno –dijo en voz baja para no despertar a sus compañeros-. También me gustaría pagaros por vuestra amabilidad al dejarnos estar aquí.

- Ya os lo dijo Sorata, le debemos un favor a la Bruja Dimensional –Arashi siguió haciendo su tarea sin siquiera mirarlo.

- Pero no era necesario que nos dieseis vuestra habitación –adujo Fay. Arashi lo miró por encima del hombro y se hizo a un lado para permitirle lavarse las manos-. Me di cuenta ayer –explicó.

Metió las manos bajo el chorro de agua. Se quemó y siseó, apartando las manos. Arashi se acercó i giró la maneta del grifo hacia el otro lado. Indeciso, volvió a acercar las manos al agua. Estaba fría, pero se notaba bien después de haberse quemado.

Entonces vio una marca en su mano, en el lugar donde se había estado frotando el día anterior. Intentó limpiársela, pero cuando la inspeccionó de más cerca vio que se trataba de una palabra, como la de FATELESS de Arashi y Sorata y la de MEMORYLESS de Sakura y Syaoran. Frunció el ceño y alzó la mano para mirarla con detenimiento. No tenía ni idea de lo que ponía. Arashi se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

- Pone "homeless" –dijo.

Fay sonrió un poco. No era un mal nombre, al menos para él. Arashi no le permitió preparar el bento, el cual Sorata decía que era el mejor de todo Japón, pero sí que le dejó preparar el desayuno.

Estaban bastante estrechos en la pequeña cocina, pero se las arreglaron. Fay rebuscó ingredientes para hacer crepes.

- Más dulces –dijo Kurogane-. No sé cómo puedes comer eso de buena mañana.

- Buenos días, Kuro-puu –saludó Fay.

- Buenos días, Arashi-san –dijo Kurogane. Fay arrugó la nariz.

Sorata y Arashi cogieron las crepes y se dirigieron hacia la puerta entre disculpas.

- Si el profesor llega tarde, se armará una buena –explicó él mientras salía.

- Buena suerte con vuestra búsqueda –dijo Arashi, saliendo con su marido.

- Gracias –respondió Sakura intentando contener un bostezo.

Fay y Kurogane se sentaron en la mesa con Syaoran y una Sakura medio dormida. A pesar de sus quejas, Kurogane al fin se comió la fruta, pero sólo para evitar que Fay prosiguiera con su sermón sobre la importancia del desayuno.

El mago vio entonces unas letras indescifrables en la mano del ninja.

- ¿Tú también tienes uno? –le preguntó, señalando la marca.

- Apareció anoche –respondió él-. Aunque no sé lo que pone.

- Déjame ver –Fay tomó su mano y comparó las letras con las suyas-. Pone "homeless". Es lo que me ha dicho Arashi-san.

Kurogane frunció el ceño. Ése podía ser un buen nombre para Fay, quien quería mantenerse tan alejado de su hogar como pudiese, pero a él lo disgustó, ya que él quería volver a su mundo tan pronto como le fuese posible. Los opuestos se atraen.

XxX

NdT: Bueno, este capítulo me ha llevado algo más de tiempo a causa de los estudios, pero qué le vamos a hacer. El próximo es posible que tarde un poco también, ya que esta semana y la que viene tengo que estudiar para la selectividad (qué nervios!). Este es mi primer trabajo de traducción, así que si veis algún fallo o alguna falta de ortografía, decídmelo e intentaré arreglarlo en cuanto sepa cómo XD. Gracias!


	4. Capítulo 4 Sin ley

**Capítulo Cuatro: Sin Ley **

Decir que Kurogane estaba poco menos que ilusionado con el hecho de estar emparejado con Fay sería decir poco. Además, eso empeoraba el insulto de su "verdadero nombre", HOMELESS. Gruñó y retiró la mano de la de Fay, levantándose de repente.

- Qué nombre tan estúpido –rezongó. Cerró las manos en puños y abandonó la habitación; salió del edificio y se apoyó contra la pared a un lado de la calle con los brazos cruzados. Alzó la vista hacia el cielo, sin molestarse en protegerse los ojos del sol. Era un cielo distinto al que lo había visto nacer, aunque este mundo se pareciese bastante al suyo en varios aspectos. A excepción de los extraños nombres, el sistema de escritura era similar al suyo y el _jinja_ que habían visitado el día anterior se parecía también a los templos que había en Japón.

Kurogane había hecho la promesa de volver a Japón, una promesa que pensaba mantener, y no conseguiría cumplirla si seguía allí meditando. La única manera de pasar de ese mundo al siguiente era encontrando la pluma de Sakura. Kurogane mantenía la esperanza de que el siguiente mundo fuese Japón, o el de después. Sólo había una forma de descubrirlo.

Un par de adolescentes, un chico y una chica, estaban sentados a medio tramo de las escaleras. La chica llevaba una falda larga plisada de color negro y en vez de camiseta parecía llevar sólo vendas alrededor del torso, bajo su larga chaqueta roja. El chico vestía una chaqueta de cuero negro y llevaba el pelo cortado al estilo de las bandas de la República de Hanshin. Estaba agitando un cigarrillo bajo la cara de otra chica joven.

- No te preocupes, princesa –rió él-. No te dolerá… mucho.

La chica se alejó de ellos, y mientras se giraba para comprobar la distancia hasta el tramo de escaleras detrás de ella, Kurogane pudo ver su cara. Había estado observando con cuidado, esperando el momento oportuno para intervenir. Cualquier plan que pudiese haber ideado se vino abajo cuando la reconoció.

- ¡Princesa Tomoyo! –gritó, sorprendiéndolos a los tres. Los jóvenes miraron abajo, sobresaltados por el súbito ruido; Kurogane se había estado moviendo tan silenciosamente como sólo un ninja experimentado podía hacer. Desafortunadamente, su movimiento tomó a la chica por sorpresa y ésta resbaló, cayendo por las escaleras. Kurogane la cogió y la dejó en el escalón de abajo.

- Si no te importa –dijo la otra chica-, estábamos jugando con ella –el joven rió. Kurogane no dijo nada-. No íbamos a hacerle daño, sólo darle una lección. Necesita aprender que hay gente con la que su mamá no debería meterse.

Kurogane siguió callado.

- Si no nos la vas a devolver, te la tendremos que quitar –dijo el chico, poniéndose de pie-. Te desafío a un combate de hechizos.

Kurogane se animó. Hacía tiempo que deseaba una lucha, ya que la mayoría de mundos que visitaban eran pacíficos. Sabía que, además de sentirse aliviado, necesitaba estirar las piernas y practicar para no oxidarse.

- Acepto –había estado bastante atento durante la explicación de Sorata y se había hecho una idea aproximada de cómo funcionaba.

- ¡Sistemas de lucha, en marcha! –la chica se levantó también, con un tubo metálico en mano. Sorata no había mencionado nada sobre armas, pero de todas formas así era más el estilo de Kurogane. Ella avanzó y tomó la mano del chico-. ¡Lawless –dijeron al unísono-, no seguimos ninguna regla!

El chico se rió y se hizo petar los nudillos, y la chica balanceó el tubo sobre su hombro, sonriendo.

- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Kenta. Destrúyelos.

Kenta era más rápido de lo que Kurogane esperaba.

- ¡Encarcelación! –la palabra lo golpeó con más fuerza de la que la chica nunca podría llegar a balancear el tubo, y la manera en que éste giraba le hizo pensar que podría golpearlo bastante fuerte. Instintivamente, alzó un brazo para protegerse la cara y con la otra mano se agarró a la barandilla para no caerse. Su bloqueo paró el impacto, pero la fuerza de éste se le enroscó firmemente alrededor de la muñeca.

Cuando el viento causado por el ataque paró, Kurogane descubrió en su muñeca lo que parecía un brazalete de cuero con una cadena. Dolía. No tuvo tiempo de reponerse antes de que Kenta emprendiese una sarta de hechizos.

- Obligación. Contención –el brazalete de su muñeca se tensó-. Detención –una segunda banda apareció en su otra muñeca-. Subyugación –ambas muñecas se unieron-. Esclavización.

El chico se regocijó cuando un collar similar a los brazaletes apareció alrededor del cuello de Kurogane, prácticamente ahogándolo. Hizo una mueca y se afirmó bien en los escalones. No se echó atrás, aunque con las ataduras no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

- ¿Dónde está tu unidad de lucha, Señor Cortesía? –dijo la chica, aún balanceando el tubo de forma inquietante-. Esperaba que esto fuese un _poco_ más interesante, Kenta.

- Yo también lo esperaba, Iseul. Vaya flojo –le dio una patada a Kurogane, quien la esquivó con facilidad a pesar de su confinamiento y se la devolvió. Kurogane tenía mejor puntería, y le dio de pleno en la barbilla. Iseul bajó las escaleras a grandes zancadas, sujetando el tubo tan fuerte que se le pusieron los nudillos blancos.

* * *

En el apartamento, todos oyeron el molesto sonido del inicio de una lucha. A Sakura se le resbaló uno de los platos que estaba guardando. Éste se hizo añicos.

- Princesa –gritó Syaoran, saltando con destreza sobre los trozos de plato hacia Sakura. Igual que había hecho el día anterior, colocó sus propias manos sobre las de ella para ayudarla a taparse las orejas y no oír el ruido. Mokona saltó del mostrador al hombro del chico para después ponerse entre ambos, tapándose las orejas. Nadie vio cómo se abrieron sus ojos, y su exclamación se perdió en medio del ruido.

Fay se encogió. El sonido era insoportable. Notó una nueva sensación además del penetrante silbido; una sensación como de ser estirado, como si estuviese atado a una cuerda. Podía _verla_, rodeándolo suavemente. Ésta cruzaba el pequeño apartamento y salía por la puerta, siempre a la altura de la cintura. Vio que Syaoran y Sakura también estaban unidos por una.

Hizo un gesto para atraer la atención de los otros y señaló hacia la puerta.

- Voy para allá –consiguió decir por encima del ruido. Éste aún seguía, como una nota metálica que se alargaba eternamente-. Esperad aquí.

El tirón de la cinta que lo rodeaba era irresistible; se dejó arrastrar, siguiéndola para ver adónde llevaba. Por la puerta, por el pasillo, hacia las escaleras. Abajo varios tramos de escaleras, hacia…

- ¡Kurogane!

- Me preguntaba cuándo vendrías –dijo una chica con el cabello blanco desteñido y sin cejas-. Tu sacrificio te ha estado esperando.

- Sí, Homeless, pensábamos que nunca vendrías. Vaya mierda de nombre, debe joder.

A Fay le costó un minuto relacionar las ataduras de Kurogane con lo que les había explicado Sorata sobre las batallas de hechizos. La marca de su mano empezó a quemar, y le pareció que brillaba como la cinta que lo ataba al ninja.

- Qué idiota –dijo el chico, cruzándose de brazos-, dejar que su sacrificio luchase _solo_. Imbécil.

- Pareces un endeble. Esperaba que un tío grande como él tendría un gran luchador, alguien _fuerte_. Es tan aburrido –añadió la joven. Hizo girar el tubo-. Vamos, Kenta. Dales una paliza.

- ¡Dominación!

Las ataduras se extendieron por sus piernas, haciendo que casi cayese por las escaleras. Aún así, Fay se debatía entre ayudarlo y su promesa de no usar magia.

- Explosión.

Esta vez las ligaduras lo hicieron caer. Sus rodillas chocaron contra los escalones de cemento con un crujido escalofriante. Fay compuso una mueca de dolor.

- Control…

Fay lo cortó, enderezándose y mirando a Kenta directamente a los ojos.

- Lo siento –dijo cordialmente, interponiéndose entre los jóvenes vestidos de negro y Kurogane-. Esto no es muy bonito, ¿no?

- ¡Posesión! –la voz de Kenta flaqueó. Se estaba frustrando.

- Hmm, no creo que a Kuro-chi le gustase mucho eso –Fay sintió cómo la magia crecía en su interior, una magia extraña que no se parecía en nada a la suya; se descubrió trazando palabras en el aire a medida que las decía. Un brillo débil rodeaba las letras que escribía, aunque éstas parecían un galimatías para cualquiera excepto él. Sorata había mencionado la diferencia de poder entre los hechizos complicados y las palabras solas, y Fay había prestado atención a eso. Fay D Flourite era el mago de Celes, sólo se hacía el tonto-. Ignorar las reglas es trampa, ¿no creéis? –su voz resonó entre los muros-. Así que supongo que si habéis perdido, "vosotros" deberíais iros.

Fay levantó una mano y deletreó la palabra "partida", o su equivalente celesiano. Unos zarcillos de color azul pálido se enroscaron alrededor de Lawless, y la pareja desapareció juntamente con las ataduras de Kurogane. La otra chica se acercó a ellos antes de que Fay se diese cuenta de que la lucha había acabado. La joven cogió a Kurogane por las muñecas y lo miró con preocupación. El guerrero miró a Fay, que estaba apoyado contra la pared. Parecía receloso.

- Afortunado, supongo –dijo el mago, hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos y encogiéndose de hombros. Kurogane entrecerró los ojos, y Fay supo que no iba a olvidar el hecho de que lo había salvado. Apartó la mirada.

* * *

**NdA**: He intentado no incluir esto, pero quiero darle las gracias a mi fabulosa beta, Corva, que es maravillosa e increíble – Todas las ideas buenas de este capítulo son suyas (y todas las malas son mías).

**NdT**: Si encontráis algo mal escrito, decídmelo, por favor. Intentaré mejorar.


	5. Capítulo 5 Sin sueños

**Capítulo cinco: Sin Sueños**

- ¡Kurogane-san! ¡Fay-san! –En sus ansias por ayudar a sus amigos, Sakura bloqueó la puerta del apartamento sin querer y la tuvieron que apartar con cuidado para poder pasar-. ¿Estáis heridos?

Fay alzó la vista y miró a Kurogane, que negó con la cabeza.

- Por favor –dijo una voz suave-, dejad que yo me encargue –Tomoyo estaba en el umbral de la puerta, poco dispuesta a entrar sin una invitación-. Vivo en la última planta, por favor, subid y permitidme que os agradezca vuestra amabilidad.

Ésta era más joven que las otras Tomoyos que habían conocido, y como los demás niños de ese mundo, tenía orejas de gato y cola, aunque era igual de cabezona que las otras. Rehusó un no por respuesta, y poco después estaban todos sentados alrededor de una elegante mesa de comedor. Tomoyo estaba en la cocina preparando el más exquisito té verde. Sirvió primero a Kurogane, después a Fay, Syaoran, Mokona y finalmente, a Sakura.

**-** Mi héroe –le dijo, abrazándola por la cintura. Sakura se sonrojó y Kurogane alzó la vista, sorprendido-. Te he estado esperando.

- ¿Esperándome… a mí? –preguntó Sakura, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

- Sí –contestó Tomoyo-. Tengo algo para ti.

Syaoran alzó la vista de su taza de té, alerta. Miró a Kurogane, que se encogió de hombros. No podía ser tan fácil encontrar y recuperar una de las plumas de la princesa. Incluso en la República de Hanshin y en Piffle, ambos mundos amigables, habían tenido que luchar para devolverle a Sakura lo que por ley le pertenecía. Tomoyo tomó a Sakura de la mano y la condujo fuera del comedor, arrastrando a su "héroe" tras ella.

- ¿Creéis que…? –comenzó Syaoran.

- No tengas fe en eso –dijo Kurogane.

- Mokona cree que la pluma está demasiado lejos aún –dijo éste, balanceándose. Sus orejas estaban de punta, en busca de alguna señal-. Mokona cree que está en esta ciudad, pero no aquí. Mokona lo siente, Syaoran.

Aunque Kurogane estaba en lo cierto cuando le había dicho que no tuviese fe, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado. Le preocupaba que Sakura no tuviese sus recuerdos; aunque ahora pasaba más tiempo despierta que al principio del viaje, seguía durmiendo tan profundamente como un muerto y a menudo Syaoran se preocupaba por la frialdad de sus manos. Suspiró.

- No es culpa tuya, Mokona. Recuperaré las plumas, no importa lo que me cueste.

- ¡Mokona ayudará! –anunció éste, saltando a la mano del chico.

- En la República de Hanshin te dije que necesitaba viajar de un mundo a otro, y que te ayudaría. Ambas cosas siguen en pie –dijo Fay. Evitó el contacto visual con Kurogane, ya que sabía que lo estaba observando.

Kurogane no dijo nada, sólo asintió levemente hacia Syaoran. En caso de que hubiese tendido intención de añadir algo, fue cortado por el retorno de Tomoyo.

Iba cogiendo la mano de Sakura, estirándola para mostrarla ante los demás.

Sakura llevaba un vestido largo, con un gran lazo delante. Las mangas eran abullonadas a la altura de los hombros y tenía el cuello ancho, con un sencillo prendedor. Bajo la falda habían varias capas de enaguas, y el encaje de sus bombachos se ajustaba alrededor de sus tobillos. Llevaba un par de Mary Janes con pequeños lacitos, y un gran sombrero.

- ¿No creéis que se ve un poco raro? –preguntó Sakura, sonrojándose profundamente. Se parecía al vestido que había llevado en Jade, aunque en Jade no se había visto fuera de lugar. El conjunto sobrecargado que llevaba ahora no se parecía en nada a la sencilla falda plisada y la camiseta de cuello alto que llevaba Tomoyo, o el sencillo kimono que Arashi le había dado antes.

Syaoran se sonrojó y murmuró algo incomprensible, pero Kurogane estaba seguro que había escuchado la palabra _bonita _en algún lugar de todo ese murmullo y parloteo.

- Estás encantadora, Princesa Sakura –dijo Fay con una cálida sonrisa. Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa y dejó de juguetear con el lazo.

- ¿Lo has hecho tú, Tomoyo-chan? –preguntó la joven, recordando los modelos de Piffle y el vestido que había ayudado a hacer para Yuuko, y deseando cambiar de tema.

- No –contestó Tomoyo con un suspiró. Le puso la mano en la mejilla e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, y Kurogane se sorprendió de lo mucho que se parecía a su propia Tomoyo, no sólo en el aspecto, sino también en los actos-. Estoy aprendiendo a coser, pero no se me da muy bien. Esto pertenecía a mi tía Nadeshiko cuando iba al instituto. Fue el primer vestido que llevó para su contrato de modelo, y siempre fue su favorito.

- ¡Aquí estás! ¡Tomoyo! –una mujer de pelo corto vestida de traje entró de repente por la puerta. Corrió hacia Tomoyo sin pararse a quitarse los zapatos de tacón y le lanzó los brazos al cuello-. ¡Estaba tan preocupada, Tomoyo! ¡Tus guardaespaldas me llamaron al móvil para decirme que no sabían dónde estabas!

Había otra mujer detrás de la frenética madre de Tomoyo. Era morena y delgada, llevaba un sencillo traje negro y estaba atenta a lo que pasaba.

- ¡Souma! –Kurogane nunca se acostumbraba a ver otras versiones en otros mundos de la gente que conocía en Japón.

- ¿Nos conocemos? –preguntó ella fríamente.

- No –Kurogane negó con la cabeza-, no nos conocemos.

Mientras tanto, la madre de Tomoyo se había calmado lo suficiente para quitarse los zapatos y lanzarlos hacia la entrada. Le acarició el pelo a su hija.

- Por favor, no te alejes de Souma, al menos durante este caso. Si algo te pasara, yo… ¿Nadeshiko?

Miró por encima del hombro de Tomoyo hacia Sakura, como si la viese por primera vez.

- N-no –Sakura negó-. Me llamo Sakura.

- Sakura –repitió, y después añadió en voz baja-, ella siempre decía que le pondría ese nombre a su hija, pero… -Tomoyo la cogió de la mano, y eso pareció sacarla de sus pensamientos-. Me llamo Sonomi. Daidoji Sonomi. Veo que ya conoces a mi hija, Tomoyo.

Sakura le hizo una reverencia.

- Encantada de conocerla. Tomoyo nos ha invitado a un té y a mi me ha dado… este… vestido –añadió, preocupada de que a Sonomi le molestara el hecho de que lo llevara puesto. Se retorció las manos con nerviosismo.

- Ella es la chica de mis sueños, mamá –dijo Tomoyo-. Los que te conté. Mi _héroe_ –al ver que su madre no respondía, continuó-. Y este hombre, Kurogane, me ha salvado –Tomoyo lo señaló con el dedo, y su madre le bajó la mano con suavidad-. Isoel y Kenta estaban siendo malos conmigo otra vez.

- Deberías quedarte con Souma –repitió Sonomi.

- Lo sé –dijo Tomoyo-. Pero Kurogane-san me salvó.

Sonomi y Souma le hicieron una reverencia.

- Muchas gracias –dijo Sonomi-. Te estoy muy agradecida, y siento que Tomoyo te haya causado problemas.

Fay siempre encontraba divertido el hecho de que Kurogane se sonrojara, y esta vez no fue una excepción. Ahogó la risa mientras Kurogane se ponía rojo y apartaba la mirada, murmurando que era su obligación. A Fay le recordó mucho a cuando Syaoran se sonrojaba cada vez que hablaba con Sakura.

- Sólo quería ir a dar un paseo –dijo Tomoyo, mirándose los pies.

- Tienes deberes –dijo su madre, agachándose para poder mirarla a los ojos-. Y Souma tiene allergias.

- Pero debo encontrar esa pluma –dijo Tomoyo, y de repente todas las miradas de la habitación se clavaron en ella. Syaoran se incorporó de golpe, volcando su taza de té. Kurogane consiguió cogerla antes de que el chico se tirase todo el agua hirviendo por encima. Mokona saltó de la mesa a los brazos de Tomoyo, y Sonomi ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa. Cuando todos se calmaron, Tomoyo añadió-. La chica de mis sueños me dijo eso.

- ¿Sakura te dijo eso? –preguntó Sonomi.

- NO –contestó su hija, abrazando a Mokona-, me lo dijo mi otra yo. La que llevaba un bonito kimono.

Kurogane la miró boquiabierto. Fay se le acercó y le asestó un codazo en las costillas.

- Es de mala educación mirar fijamente, Kuro-chi –susurró, y después se apartó. Kurogane se sacudió para despejarse.

- ¿Sabes lo de mis plumas? –preguntó Sakura. Tomoyo asintió-. ¿Las estás buscando? ¿Para mí? –Tomoyo asintió y Sakura la abrazó.

- Mi otra yo me dijo que eran muy importantes para ti –dijo.

- ¡Son lo más importante! –gritó Mokona-. ¡Son la cosa más importante para Sakura!

Sonomi parpadeó varias veces al ver a Mokona, que sonrió y la saludó.

- ¿Qué… es esto?

- ¡Mokona es Mokona!

- Claro que sí –dijo Sonomi, pero Tomoyo cogió a Sakura de la mano y la acercó a su madre antes de que pudiese continuar.

- ¿Ves, mamá? –dijo Tomoyo-. Debo ayudarla a encontrarla. Mi otra yo me dijo que debía ayudar.

- ¿Realmente estáis buscando… plumas? –preguntó Sonomi. Sakura asintió-. No acabo de entender por qué Tomoyo tiene que ayudar.

- Si Tomoyo-hime dice que debe hacerlo, es porque lo vio en un sueño –dijo Kurogane, levantándose. Era bastante más alto que Sonomi, pero ella no se dejó intimidar-. La Princesa Tomoyo es una vidente de sueños –dijo-, y si ha contactado con esta Tomoyo, entonces ella también lo es.

- Por favor, déjame ayudar a Sakura-san a encontrar su pluma –dijo Tomoyo.

- Yo la protegeré –se ofreció Kurogane-. Si Tomoyo-hime dice que necesitamos su ayuda, es que la necesitamos.

- Kuro-sama realmente la protegerá si él lo dice –añadió Fay.

- ¿Ves? Estaré bien, y podré ayudar a Sakura a encontrar su objeto más importante. Este hombre ya me protegió antes –añadió como recordatorio-, y ni siquiera me conocía. Fay-san ayudó también –dijo, y Fay le sonrió.

Sonomi paseó la mirada de Kurogane, a Fay, a Sakura, a Mokona y finalmente a Syaoran. Tomoyo aún sujetaba la mano de Sakura, y ésta se parecía mucho a Nadeshiko.

- Si te digo que no, te escaparás otra vez en cuanto me marche, ¿verdad? –preguntó Sonomi. Tomoyo sonrió con malicia-. Si no regresa, la culpa recaerá sobre ti –informó a Kurogane. Éste se hizo crujir los nudillos en respuesta.

- Vayamos a encontrar tu pluma –dijo Tomoyo, tomando a Sakura de la mano. Syaoran se unió a ella y salieron del piso, seguidos por Fay y Kurogane.

- Llámame cuando llegues a casa –gritó Sonomi. A su lado, Souma suspiró-. Intenta dormir un poco –le sugirió-. Yo tuve un sueño, también, sobre Nadeshiko. Me dijo que confiase en ellos –sonrió y miró la foto enmarcada que colgaba de la pared, en la que se veía una mujer joven con el pelo largo y rizado, que llevaba el mismo vestido que Tomoyo le había dado a Sakura-. Entonces no lo entendí, pero me pidió que creyera a su hija. Ella siempre quiso tener una hija llamada Sakura. Creo que en algún lugar, en otro mundo, tiene una.

**NdT**: Siento haber tardado tanto en traducir este capítulo, pero es que he estado un poco atareada. Además, a partir de ahora no podré traducir más, ya que no hay más capítulos. La autora me dijo que si podía, este verano escribiría un poco más, pero de momento no ha hecho nada. En cuanto publique otro capítulo, lo traduciré. Hasta entonces, que paséis una buenas vacaciones!


End file.
